poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter a New Ranger Team, Here comes Delta Zero/Transcript
This is the transcript of Enter a New Ranger Team, Here comes Delta Zero Narrator: Tyteria, fourth planet of the solar system. The evil Dr. Typhoon turned this once thriving system into a wasteland of near extinction. General Hector Kosinski of the Tyterian army was successful in exiling this maniacal scientist to the barren, deserted planet Venom. Five years later, General Hector noticed strange activity coming from Venom. Eric McClain, Rito Sparks and Minka Mayer of the Defense Zector Squad were sent to investigate. Upon their arrival, Rito betrayed the team and Eric and Minka were captured by Typhoon. Perry barely escaped Venom with Minka and returned home to tell Gerald's son, Alex, about his grandfather's fate. A few years have passed. Typhoon has again invaded the solar system. General Hector has turned to a new Ranger team headed by Alex McClain to save Tyteria and to free the solar system once again to become, Power Rangers Delta Zero! The plot begins with a graceful view of the Solar System. The scene zooms in on Tyteria, where a giant purple space warp portal opens over the atmosphere. Eric McClain: This is Dr. Maximus Typhoon, a man consumed by vengeance. The scene changes to the jolly roger emblem of Typhoon's Empire, symbolizing: "a man consumed by vengeance," which morphs into Dr. Typhoon watching footage of the man responsible for his exile. Eric McClain: And this is the man responsible for his exile, General Hector Kosinski. General Hector Kosinski is making public announcements and uncovering a prized portrait in his honor, where he wears multiple medals. Dr. Typhoon: Bring him to me. (My Hero Academia Theme Song Plays) :Rocker ::You see the sunrise ::A new day's upon you ::You bite your nails, and ::your knees start to tremble ::The time is upon you to ::show them what you can do ::And soon they will know that ::THE DAY HAS COME! ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Power Rangers Delta Zero! (Short instrumental) :Rocker ::Late into the night I hear it storming ::And into the rain is ::what I pray and I'm hoping ::Now I feel the pressure of the city ::Oh, how it eats me whole :Rapper ::Yo, here comes the Power Rangers, y'all :Rocker ::So many names and faces ::Sleepless nights spent in unknown places ::And everyday I walk ::straight into the great unknown :Rapper ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Power Rangers Delta Zero! :Rocker ::I'm not to blame ::I'm gonna take a stand :Rapper ::Beware of Dr. Typhoon! :Rocker ::Say my name ::I'm telling you to reach out ::and finally take my hand! (Short instrumental) :Rocker ::Colliding fists ::they're what's going to make you ::You grit your teeth ::Or they're gonna break you ::The time is upon you to ::show them what you can do ::You're breaking the ::the mold to show you're ::NOT THEM! :Rocker ::Will we break through? ::I DON'T KNOW, DON'T KNOW ::The bells are ringing ::Come out and play now! ::The time is upon you to ::show them what you can do ::And soon they will know that ::THE DAY HAS COME! ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Power Rangers Delta Zero! (The song ends with Delta Zero looking at the sky) Alex McClain (V.O.): Enter a New Ranger Team, Here comes Delta Zero! It all started one day in Tyteria, General Hector was watching with pride as the Tyterian people live perfectly in harmony, taking elevator tour rides, socializing at shopping in grand malls and dining at fine cafes until a tremendous tremor interrupts everything, shaking the surface as the warp zone opens above the command tower. General Hector Kosinski: Wha...? Then, the troops were fighting off the evil army of Cybots. Dr. Typhoon: Arise, My Cybots! Let nothing stand between me and my revenge! Soon, the commander came a report to General Kosinski. Female Commander: General, it's Dr. Typhoon, he's on the move. General Hector Kosinski: Get me Lieutenant Torres, and Gerald and Perry McClain at once, we'll need all the help we can get. Female Commander: Yes, Sir. With many measures to take, Gerald and Perry McClain came as soon as they were summoned. Gerald McClain: General Hector, we here. General Hector Kosinski: Excellent timing, Gerald, we've got trouble, Dr. Typhoon's back. Lieutenant Lena Torres: It's true, and he'll stop at nothing until he has his revenge on General Kosinski. Perry McClain: Is there anything we can do? General Hector Kosinski: There is one way, but it's going to acquire the help from the two of you. Outside the Tyteria Academy building, Alex was training himself for the first time as his younger sister, Sophie was watching him. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Hiya! Sophie McCain: Hey, Big bro! As he looked, Sophie was waving at him as she came over. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Oh, Sophie, what's up? Sophie McClain: I couldn't help noticing you training and your really great at martial arts, mind if I join you? Alexander "Alex" McClain: Really, I'm not really sure that you might try something like it, it just doesn't seem right for you. Sophie McClain: When I was little, that's true. I can look after myself, I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind. With that, Alex finally nodded happily at his sister. Alexander "Alex" McClain: (laughing softly) Alright, but just this once. Sophie McClain: Yes! Just as they trained together like brother and sister, it amazed their parents and uncle very well as Alex was willing to make his day. However, there were too many people that are in danger. Gerald McClain: Alex, Sophie, we have to get to safety! Perry McClain: It's not safe! Sophie McClain: Huh, why? Jane McClain: We'll explain everything later, come on! With so many Zybots attacking the city, General Kosinski has to take measures. Lieutenant Lena Torres: Sir, there are many Zybots attack the city, what can we do? General Hector Kosinski: We'll need an elite team of heroes, Lieutenant. Know any? Lieutenant Lena Torres: Just a few, General. Soon enough, General Kosinski gathered Alex, Marco, Percy, Chelsey, and his daughter, Brianna. General Hector Kosinski: Welcome to Tyteria Academy, Alexander McClain, Marco Morales, Percy Stark, Chelsie Simmer, and Brianna. Marco Morales: So uh... can you even tell us about what's going on? Lieutenant Lena Torres: We have a crisis in our hands, it'll only aquire the five of you for the job. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Really? Brianna Kosinski: Father, what is all this about? General Hector Kosinski: (sighs) It's Dr. Maximus Typhoon, he's on the move for revenge on me. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Dr. Typhoon. Percy Stark: Whoa, hold on a sec, isn't he the guy that you banished 5 years ago, General? Gerald McClain: That's right, Percy. He's the same person, but something tells me that he isn't going to make this easy for you. General Hector Kosinski: Alex, this is precisely why Lieutenant Torres, your parents, and I have decided to form a new team of heroes. (to Lieutenant Torres) The morphers, Lieutenant. Lieutenant Lena Torres: Yes, Sir. With that, Lieutenant Torres brought out the Delta Morphers. Lieutenant Lena Torres: These Delta Morphers belonged to the original group of heroes, known as the Delta Zero Power Rangers. General Hector Kosinski: (as the morphers are being passed on) Alex, you are selected to be the Red Ranger as the team leader. Marco, you're the Blue Ranger. Percy, you'll fit well as the Green Ranger. Chelsie, you're suitable enough to be the Yellow Ranger. And finally, Brianna, you are ready to become the Pink Ranger. As Delta Zero Rangers, your identities must be kept top secret unless there's anyone else out there you can trust. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Thank you, Sir, I promise you that we won't let you down. General Hector Kosinski: Good to hear, let's get started. At Tyteria City, Dr. Typhoon prepared his evil scheme for the first time of his revenge. Dr. Typhoon: And now, it's time to create my own robot. With a lot of technology, Dr. Typhoon created a robot called "Gravitech". Dr. Typhoon: The time has come, Gravitech. Go out there, and lead my Cybots to take over at Tyteria city. Gravitech: You got it, Boss. So, he took off as he leads the Cybots to battle. Dr. Typhoon: You can't fool me, Hector. (clenching fist) This time, you're mine. Later, Alex and his friends were trained under supervisions of their new mentors and Alex's parents. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Okay, Everyone. If we're going to be Delta Zero Power Rangers, we must stand united to defend our world against Dr. Typhoon and his army. So, I think it's fair that we did some training sessions. Percy Stark: Woohoo! Now, we're talking! Bring it on! Marco Morales: Whoa.. chill out, Percy, this isn't like you seen inside a video game. Percy Stark: I know that, Marco. I just can't believe that we're gonna train as rangers, isn't this great? Brianna Kosinski: Well, I have been studying different types of martial arts at Tyteria Academy, this could probably be worth the effort. Chelsie Simmer: I agree completely, Brianna, a training session sounds like a gorgeous idea. (to Alex) Alex, do you think we're ready for this? Alexander "Alex" McClain: Of course we are, Chelsie, it's to carry on my father's legacy... And to carry on my promise I made to my grandfather. Percy Stark: You mean Eric McClain? Brianna Kosinski: Wasn't Eric McClain your grandfather? Alexander "Alex" McClain: (sighs) Yeah, my grandfather was on a mission to investigate Planet Venom, but.... he passed away five years ago. Chelsie Simmer: Oh my... I'm really sorry to hear that. Percy Stark: Yeah, me too. Alexander "Alex" McClain: It's okay, you don't have to worry about that. I know that my grandfather is in heaven, looking down on me. Soon, Gerald and Perry came to see them. Perry McClain: Hello there, Alex, how's the first day of ranger trianing coming along? Alexander "Alex" McClain: Everything's going alright, Uncle Perry, we were just about to start. Gerald McClain: Excellent to hear, My son, because your uncle and I have something to show you all once you're done training. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Really, Father, what is it? Perry McClain: (chuckles) Have patience, My nephew, you and your friends will know soon enough. Soon, they begin to learn how to use their own weapons. Gerald McClain: Alright, Everyone. These are your new Delta Zero weapons, make sure you all use them wisely. Perry McClain: That's right, you're all going to learn to use the Delta Sword, the Delta Cannon, the Delta Daggers, the Delta Drill, and the Delta Bow. Alexander "Alex" McClain: The Delta Sword, this is my weapon? Perry McClain: Of course, Alex. Whenever a chance your sword appears in your hand, it gives you the power to cut through anything. Gerald McClain: And the same will go to your weapons, they will come whenever you need them. Then, Alex and his teammates witnessed the Zords. Lieutenant Lena Torres: These are your Zords, they will come as soon as you need them for extreme measures. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Wow. Chelsie Simmer: Oh my gosh! This is really amazing! Marco Morales: Cool it, Chelsie. General Hector Kosinski: When the time comes for you to use them, you'll know how to control them. Alexander "Alex" McClain: We understand, General. With Dr. Typhoon still at large, Alex was determined to make his parents proud. However, Brianna arrived at her father's office hoping to speak to him. Brianna Kosinski: Father? General Hector Kosinski: Hmm? (looking back) Oh, Brianna. Come on in, Sweetheart. Brianna Kosinski: I've been meaning to ask you, Dad. Why forming a team of Power Rangers at Delta Zero? General Hector Kosinski: It's because for the sake of our future, Brianna. Brianna Kosinski: And you think I'm capable as the Pink Ranger with Alex as the Red Ranger? General Hector Kosinski: Yes, my dear, Because I see greatness in you, I even see greatness in all of you. Brianna Kosinski: I hope we're ready for this. General Hector Kosinski: Brianna, trust me, I know you'll keep many people safe. With one salute like father and daughter, they have a quick happily hug. Back at Tyteria City, Dr. Typhoon was ready for his outcome. Dr. Typhoon: It's time, Gravitech! Gravitech: I won't let you down, Boss! Just as the Cybots begin their invasion, a huge blast came out of nowhere. Dr. Typhoon: What!? Gravitech: What's going on!? With that questioned, Alex and his friends stepped forward against Typhoon. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Hold it right there, Dr. Typhoon! Dr. Typhoon: How dare you interfere! Gravitech: Just wait until I'm through with you guys! Cybots! As the Cybots make ready to fight, Alex and his friends make ready as well. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Alright, Everyone, let's go! So, they fought off as many Cybots as they could as they were brought down easily. Gravitech: Time for a heavy gravity for them! As he fired his heavy gravity ray, it made Chelsie heavy and couldn't get herself up. Chelsie Simmer: Guys, I need help! Alexander "Alex" McClain: On our way, Chelsie! (to Marco and Percy) Marco, you and Percy help Chelsie get rid some of the Cybots. Marco Morales: Say no more, Alex, we'll handle it. (to Percy) Let's go, Percy. Percy Stark: Way ahead of you, Marco. With Marco and Percy taking down a few Cybots surrounding Chelsie, Alex beat Gravitech to the ground. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Down you go, Gravitech! Gravitech: Why you...! Chelsie Simmer: Thanks, Alex, I owe you one. Alexander "Alex" McClain: No problem, Chelsie. Just then, they're getting a contact from their Morphers. General Hector Kosinski: (on communications) Rangers, it's time to morph and show Dr. Typhoon what you're capable of! Alexander "Alex" McClain: We're on it, Sir. (to his team) Alright, Everyone. It's Morphin Time! With that, they activated their morphers and prepared to morph. Everyone: Delta Zero, Power Maximize! (morphed into their ranger form) Dr. Typhoon: What!? They're Power Rangers!? Alexander "Alex" McClain: Alexander McClain, Delta Zero, Red Ranger! Marco Morales: Marco Morales, Delta Zero, Blue Ranger! Percy Stark: Percy Stark, Delta Zero, Green Ranger! Chelsie Simmer: Chelsie Simmer, Delta Zero, Yellow Ranger! Brianna Kosinski: Brianna Kosinski, Delta Zero, Pink Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Delta Zero! As they pose, the Delta Zero symbol appeared behind them. Gravitech: Cybots! Crush them! Alexander "Alex" McClain: Alright, Guys, let's get them! So with the battle begun, Alex was the first to fight the Cybots. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Ha! Soon, he activate his morpher as he summoned his weapon. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Delta Sword! With one slash, a lot of Cybots were sliced and blown into bits. Marco Morales: My turn! (summoning his weapon) Delta Cannon! With a few blast from the cannon, a lot more Cybots were blown into bits. Percy Stark: Delta Daggers! As he used his daggers, he started slicing a lot more Cybots as they were blown up. Percy Stark: Talk aobut slice and dice! Chelsie Simmer: My turn! (summons her weapon) Delta Drill! With one shot, Chelsie took out a lot more Cybots. Brianna Kosinski: Let's take it up a notch! (summons her weapon) Delta Bow! Finally, Brianna fired her bow at every last Cybots. Gravitech: I ain't done with you yet, Rangers! I'm gonna make you float into space! Alexander "Alex" McClain: Not if we push you down towards the ground first! As they weakened him with their weapons, Gravitech was losing energy. Lieutenant Lena Torres: (on communications) Now, combine your weapons into the Delta Mega Blaster. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Copy that, Lieutenant Lena. (to his team) It's time to form the Delta Mega Blaster! Percy Stark: On it, Al. Finally, they combine their weapons into the Delta Mega Blaster. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Delta Mega Blaster, ready! Gravitech: Oh crud! Altogether: Delta Mega Blaster, final blast! Gravitech: I'm going out with a bang! (exploded) Alexander "Alex" McClain: Robot Destroyed. Dr. Typhoon: Not yet it's not, Rangers. (activating) Initiating gigantification sequence! With a lot of technology, Gravitech got bigger and dangerous than ever. Gravitech: (laughing evily) I'm big enough to make a big time gravity breakdown! Percy Stark: Uh oh... Brianna Kosinski: This might be much harder to finish off. Chelsie Simmer: No need to worry, Brianna. Luckily for us, we have a secret weapon up our sleeves. (looking at Alex) Right, Alex? Alexander "Alex" McClain: That's right, we got our Zords. So, let's use them. Sure enough, the Delta Zero Rangers used their morphers to summon their Zords. The Delta Zero Rangers: Summon Delta Zords! At last, the Zords came just in time as they battled Gravitech. Marco Morales: Woah, look at them go! Percy Stark: Let's hope onboard our Zords! Alexander "Alex" McClain: Right, follow me! Finally, they hopped onboard their Zords and drove in their cockpit. Gerald McClain: Remember to combine your Zords, it'll transform into the Delta Zero Megazord. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Copy that, Father. (to his team) You guys ready? Marco Morales: You bet. Percy Stark: I'm in! Chelsie Simmer: Me too! Brianna Kosinski: So am I. The Delta Zero Rangers: Delta Zords, combine! With the Zords combining, the Delta Zero Megazord was ready for battle. The Delta Zero Rangers: Delta Zero Megazord, ready! At last, the Megazord was ready for battle. Brianna Kosinski: Wow, this Megazord Cockpit is amazing. Chelsie Simmer: I know. Right? Alexander "Alex" McClain: Come on, Guys, let's test it out. Altogether: Right! So, the rangers use their Megazord to weaken the beast with everything they got. Gravitech: I'm not done with you yet! Alexander "Alex" McClain: Not yet, but this will end it! Perry McClain: Alex! Use the Megazord Saber to finish him, that'll wrap things up. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Understood, Uncle. Delta Megazord Saber, activate! With the Megazord Saber activated, the rangers were ready for the final attack. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Get ready, Everyone. Delta Megazord Saber! Altogether: Delta Zero Final Slash! Gravitech: This attack was heavy duty! (exploded) Alexander "Alex" McClain: Robot Destroyed. After the failed plan, Dr. Typhoon was very upset with the rangers winning. Dr. Typhoon: Blast! Those Power Rangers defeated my robot! I'll get them for this if it's the last thing I do! As the Delta Zero Rangers had their first victory, General Kosinski came to see them. General Hector Kosinski: Excellent work, Rangers, you have succeeded your first battle, but Dr. Typhoon won't give up that easily. (to Alex) Alex, I'm counting on you to lead your team and be ready for what he'll throw at you next. Alexander "Alex" McClain: Thank you, General. Gerald McClain: On the other hand, you've all done well. Perry McClain: And just remember what you've learned, never give up your destiny as Power Rangers. With that, it makes their first battle only the beginning. The End Category:Power Rangers Delta Zero Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5